Damage caused by birds has been reported in not only everyday living areas but also all human-related environments such as factories, station buildings and airports. Urgent countermeasures against birds as viral transmission sources, in addition to as fecal pollution sources and the like, are recently required. Disasters caused by intrusion of birds into aircraft engines, so-called bird strikes in airports, are reported throughout the world, against which relevant corresponding countermeasures have been conventionally studied.
Examples of such measures include a wide variety of approaches such as devices, magnets, nets and coating materials. In the current situation, however, no adequate measure has been developed, for instance, in terms of cost, bird type, environmental issues (e.g., toxicity, odor and noise), installation location and durability of effects.
As bird repellents, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-173401 discloses a repellent of rhubafuran, and cinnamyl nitrile or vertacetal, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-301803 discloses sulfur-containing terpene compounds and sulfur-containing/oxygen-containing heterocyclic compounds. However, these repellents are volatile, and accordingly are problematic in that durability of effects of the repellent is poor for practical use.